


Hurricane drunk

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: La próxima vez lo haría bien, se dijo y se sirvió un vaso del líquido ambarino. La próxima vez que se enamorara, lo diría antes de que fuera tarde…





	Hurricane drunk

_"Espero que me veas, porque he estado mirándote... Pero cuando miras en mi dirección, es como si fuera transparente. Entonces te inclinas y le besas la cabeza; y nunca me sentí tan vivo, y tan... muerto"_

«Hurricane drunk; Florence + The machine»

* * *

 

La escena de un beso.

Para algunas personas el recuerdo de esa experiencia es tan hermoso y único, que lo mantienen en un rincón oculto de su corazón por toda su vida, aún si se trato del beso más torpe e inocente que jamás pudo haber existido todavía los hace sonreír rememorando el ayer; otras personas en cambio, preferirían borrar de su memoria el hecho de que alguna vez ese beso sucedió.

Gray era una de ellas.

Su primer beso había sido accidental, una desgracia monumental que si bien los golpes en su cabeza fueran suficientes para borrarlo de sus recuerdos, no dudarían en darse unos quinientos… que de hecho intentó darse, pero debido a que Erza lo detuvo antes de que empezara con el cuatrocientos noventa y nueve, no logro ver si realmente funcionaba. Aún ahora cuando alguien osaba recordarle  _el incidente_  o siquiera intentar mencionarlo casualmente, no dudaba en molerlo a golpes y después proceder a la lavarse los dientes como poseído, sólo por el horrible recuerdo que la mención de ello despertaba.

Haber besado a  _eso_ , aún si fue por accidente, sería algo que jamás se perdonaría. Pero lo cierto es que aún para Gray, aquel primer beso no había sido del todo malo, y no porque no hubiera sido terrible –asqueroso, nauseabundo, repugnante y repulsivo–, sino por la inesperada consecuencia que había traído con él. Un segundo beso, un beso que aún ahora lo acechaba y en las noches le susurraba cosas que no quería oír.

_Que no debía escuchar,_

_ya no,_

_no ahora,_

_ya nunca…_

Pero la suavidad se había tatuado en su subconsciente, la torpeza y la inocencia de ese entonces aún hacían zumbar su corazón y su propia estupidez…  _Oh, su estupidez…_  la que lo congeló, la que le impedía ver lo que tenía enfrente, acumulada año tras año, comentario tras comentario, negación tras negación, todavía le daba náusea.

Nada podía cambiarse ahora, quizá nada pudo hacerse desde un principio… quizá nunca hubo esperanza y aún así…

_Aún así…_

—¿Estás listo?

Tardaría más de un segundo en reaccionar a la pregunta de su recién llegado interlocutor, lo miró de reojo, tenía el cabello –normalmente hecho un lío– peinado hacia atrás, no pudo evitar reír un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? —preguntó el pelirosa, mosqueado, captando la burla.

—Casi no te reconozco —respondió con la risa burbujeando en su voz.

Como eran usualmente, no tardarían en tomarse por las solapas de sus respectivos trajes y comenzar una pelea, romper cosas, gritar… pero "usualmente" no era la palabra correcta a usar en ese preciso instante, para ninguno de los dos.

El dragon slayer simplemente dejó pasar la ofensa mientras se recargaba en la pared, misma donde el alquimista de hielo estaba.

—Es cosa de Lucy, me ha amenazado, dijo que tenía que estar presentable o le diría a Erza quién tiró el primer pastel.

El moreno rió de nuevo, sólo que esta vez la risa sonó diferente a la primera, casi seca, casi muerta. Era cierto que para nadie se escucharía muy diferente a lo normal, pero para Natsu lo era, conocía al bastardo demasiado bien, y mejor que nadie sabía lo tarde que era ahora, que ya no podía hacer nada, ninguno de los dos podía.

Gray suspiró fingiendo hastío.

—Es la cuarta vez que tengo que vestirme, sólo espero que esto termine antes de que vuelva a sacarme el traje.

Natsu lo miró un instante, respiró ásperamente y cruzó los brazos.

—Tengo hambre. Deberíamos dejar todo esto de lado y pasar a la comida, no sé por qué tanta conmoción, es estúpido —gruñó frunciendo el ceño.

El mago de hielo sonrió, el idiota nunca cambiaría. Iba a responderle con algún comentario tonto sobre su cabello relamido pero de repente el repiqueteó de campanillas llamó su atención, se escucharon unas voces, después pasos, luego hubo silencio, como si el mundo entero se detuviera a sólo contemplar ese momento.

De la escalera derecha del segundo piso, apareció completamente ataviada de blanco la reina de las hadas. Su cabello resplandecía con los rayos de sol de medio día que se colaban por el enorme vitral. Parecía alguna clase de espejismo, una alucinación que sólo el desierto y la desesperación de un hombre podía crear, era demasiado hermosa para ser real.

Casi demasiado bella para su propio bien.

Ambos hombres contuvieron el aliento, uno por la sorpresa, otro más bien por el dolor. Todos los que la acompañaban sonreían embelesados, la muchas veces aterradora Titania, no era más que una preciosa rosa, sonriendo con la alegría tatuada, con el amor desbordando.

Ahora todos sabían, lo que él siempre supo.

Erza nunca fue aterradora. Lo supo siempre, desde que eran pequeños y la encontraba llorando sola, cuando comía dulces y pasteles en un rincón haciendo caras de gozo puro, en los momentos que la gente le agradecía por haberlos salvado de alguna terrible bestia y ella simplemente sonreía.

Titania podía ser terrorífica cuando se enojaba y lo había reducido muchas veces a no más que una masa de carne sanguinolenta y aún así, lo que él sentía por ella no era miedo… al menos no mayormente… al menos no cuando su ceguera le permitía vislumbrar la esquina de lo que no veía.

Recordaba con ironía las veces que ella le remarcó los sentimientos dirigidos hacia él por parte de Juvia, los que prefería no ver para evitarse la molestia de corresponderlos, y lo gracioso de la situación no era su negación a ellos, sino el entendimiento y de alguna manera la simpatía. Detrás de la máscara que usaba para no ver las atenciones de Juvia, había otra más que ni él mismo sabía que existía, una que entendía el amor no correspondido y que susurraba los secretos de su corazón.

" _La quieres, siempre la has querido…"_

La hermosa mujer se paró frente de ellos, un delicado sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, preciosa como una estrella les dedicó una mirada a ambos y sonrió, como lo haría una flor.

—¿Están listos? ¿Gray, Natsu? —Lucy salió de detrás de Titania, se acercó a acomodar el cabello de Natsu una última vez, luego a poner una flor en el saco de Gray. Regañó al dragón por una mancha imperceptible en la solapa y apretó confidentemente la mano del alquimista.

No hubo más.

El órgano comenzó a tocar.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

La maga de espíritus estelares y el resto de las mujeres que había acompañado a la pelirroja, se adelantaron a entrar al recinto, dejando atrás a sólo ellos tres. Ninguno dijo nada, Erza solamente tomó el brazo de cada hombre, uno a la derecha otro a la izquierda, ocupando el lugar del padre que no tuvo y del maestro que había fallecido.

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron, mostrando a toda la gente querida por ellos, sonriendo, regocijándose y al final, en la base del altar, estaba  _él_.

Cada paso se convirtió en un tormento, cada metro que se acercaba en una tortura.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la novia, bella como sólo ella podría, sintió ese escalofrío de anticipación, ese que sentía cada vez que haría una tontería y sin siquiera pensarlo, su boca se abrió:

—Erza, te quiero —dijo en una voz tan pequeña y frágil que pensó que ella no lo escucharía, pero lo hizo. La hermosa mujer ataviada de blanco volteó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos un breve instante, después su gesto se hablando y sonrió con ternura, la misma ternura que él conocía a la perfección.

—Yo también te quiero.

Gray sintió que moría.

* * *

La ceremonia se celebró sin contratiempos, lejos de Magnolia, en un pequeño pueblo que Gildarts había conocido en sus viajes y que recomendó por su privacidad, considerando quien era el novio no podía realizarse una ceremonia común con una gran fiesta e importantes invitados, sino algo más bien simple y silencioso, donde sólo hubiera cabida para la familia y gente allegada, aunque claro, considerando que la "familia" era más bien todo Fairy Tail, no pudo considerarse silencioso del todo… y aún así nada salió mal, nada empañó la felicidad de aquella mujer guerrera que la merecía tanto.

Gray la entregaría en el altar junto con Natsu, como ella misma se lo había pedido, luego, él simplemente dejó de respirar.

Se negó a escuchar cuando el clérigo preguntó por alguna objeción y cerró sus ojos cuando los declararon marido y mujer. No miraría cuando el novio la besó, no pudo hacerlo, no quiso grabarse una nueva escena de beso que quisiera olvidar.

La alegría embargaba el ambiente, la algarabía que la acompañaba rebosaba por todo el salón de fiesta, pero para él, el mundo había llegado a su fin.

No escuchaba, no sentía, sólo podía verla, en el centro de todos, bailando con quien indudablemente la haría feliz, aquel que ella más amaba, ese que no era él.

—¡Gray-sama! —la mujer de lluvia con un bonito vestido celeste, apareció por el costado derecho de la barra. Él ni siquiera la notó. Su interior rugía, con el deseo egoísta y desesperado de tenerla, de poseerla, sólo un segundo, que ocurriera un milagro, sólo una vez…

—Um, me estaba preguntado…

Como si sus plegarías fueran escuchadas, Erza miró alrededor, pasó su vista por todos los presentes y por sólo un segundo fue suya. Ella lo miró un solo instante y aunque eso hubiera sido suficiente para regresarlo a la vida, más bien lo mando a las profundidades del infierno. ¿Cómo podía verlo cuando sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas de felicidad?

Para ella, él ahora era trasparente, para ella no existía ya nadie más…

—¿Po-po-podríamos bai…? —se interrumpió a sí misma, dirigió la vista a donde él la tenía posada, luego de nuevo al moreno—. Gray-sama, ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué está viendo a Jellal-san y Erza-san…?

—¡Juvia! —una voz alegre tomó por el brazo a la peliazul, distrayéndola—. Erza va a lanzar el ramo, ¡vamos, quizá lo atrapes! Ah, pero está prohibido usar magia —rió brevemente y miró de reojo al mago de hielo. La risa se desvaneció, apretó los ojos un instante y con una nueva determinación en mente se acercó a él.

A pesar de estar usando tacones, tuvo que pararse de puntillas para poder alcanzarlo, entonces, besó su mejilla.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, lo siento, Gray —susurró antes de apartarse.

La maga de agua enfureció y Lucy Heartfilia tuvo que correr por su vida.

" _Gracias"_  Se oyó él murmurar y se odió un poco más por depender tanto de sus amigos.

—Realmente te quieren, ¿eh?

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Gray Fullbuster despegó su vista de los recién casados, girándose a ver a la mujer que le hablaba, sonrió tristemente.

—Tanto Natsu como Lucy han estado distrayendo a Juvia todo el rato —dijo la castaña casualmente, colocando la enorme botella de coñac sobre la barra—. ¿Quieres estar solo o es que no quieres que ella te vea así? —lo miró detenidamente, él no dijo nada—. Entonces ambas. Todos han crecido tanto…

—Hablas como anciana, ¿no se supone que tienes mi edad? —bufó.

—Sí bueno, pero definitivamente tengo más experiencia que todos ustedes juntos… —resopló—. Todos son tan tontos, para mí es como si fuera ayer cuando besaste por accidente a Nat… —dijo riendo entre dientes. Gray frunció el ceño.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarlo —gruñó.

Cana rió un poco más y dio un gran trago a su botella.

—Y también es como si fuera ayer cuando Erza te besó para compensar el accidente.

Gray se estremeció.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Con quién crees que hablas? Mirajane puede ser el as de las noticias, pero a mí tampoco se me escapa nada —espetó—. Erza estuvo actuando rara semanas enteras y tú siempre que la veías salías corriendo. Sólo hizo falta tirar mis cartas y unir las piezas. Yo sé muchas cosas, del pasado y del ahora…

" _La quieres, lo sé…"_  Dijeron los ojos castaños de la mujer, más su boca permaneció cerrada.

El moreno desvió la vista.

—A pesar de que apoyo a Juvia al cien porciento, antes, y por lo que decían mis cartas estaba casi segura que tú y Erza terminarían juntos, pero míranos ahora…

El hombre se quedo quieto, apenas respirando, apenas mirando nada.

Cana suspiró. Se estiró sobre la barra y tomó una botella de whisky, después la deslizó hasta él.

—Tu único error ha sido no darte cuenta antes, Gray. La próxima vez lo harás bien, no eres de los que comenten el mismo error dos veces —señaló la botella—. Usualmente no comparto mi alcohol, pero esta vez haré una excepción.

El mago de hielo miró la botella, después a Erza que se estiraba tiernamente para besar a su marido, comprendiendo entonces la ironía de las circunstancias y el por qué el alcohol era tentador.

 _La próxima vez lo haría bien_ , se dijo y se sirvió un vaso del líquido ambarino.

_La próxima vez que se enamorara lo diría antes… la próxima…_

Se llevó una mano al rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse.

Pero ahora, sólo por ahora, se permitiría esto, bebería hasta que sintiera que nada podía empeorar más, porque no tenía lugar al cual escapar, no había nadie que pudiera salvarlo... no había nada más que la tormenta y sólo ahora se dejaría arrastrar por el huracán.

 _"La próxima vez",_  repitió con amargura tomando el contenido del vaso de cristal.

_La próxima, quizá…_

**Author's Note:**

> No. de palabras: 2248  
> Fecha de creación: 25 de marzo de 2013


End file.
